Begin All
by 16choco25
Summary: "Namaku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Bagi Lucy, senior itu menjengkelkan. Semuanya bermula dari ospek, kemudian rutinitas kampus, dan kegiatan aktivisnya. Tapi perlahan sosok Natsu berubah ketika menyadari ada orang lain yang mencoba mendekati Lucy, Sting Eucliffe. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? [Chapter 4 Is Up!]
1. Assistant

_Begin All  
_

_It's Begin With You_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_Pairing : NatsuxLucy_

"_Namaku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Bagi Lucy, senior itu menjengkelkan. Semuanya bermula dari ospek, kemudian rutinitas kampus, dan kegiatan aktivisnya. Namun Lucy sadar, dari seniornya itulah Lucy belajar mengenai banyak hal, mulai dari kehidupan, kenyataan, dan—cinta. Dan ia pun belajar untuk mengubah hal monoton yang ada di hidupnya, menjadi lebih berwarna._

.

.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menghempaskan badannya di atas kasur. Ia butuh beberapa menit untuk bisa menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia menekan tombol ponselnya, mencoba mengaktifkannya. Mengecek _e-mail_, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun yang masuk. Sejak kemarin ia menunggu kiriman _e_-_mail_ dari ayahnya yang akan segera mendaftarkannya ke kampus di Jepang. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat balkon di atas apartemen barunya―apartemen barunya di pusat Tokyo. Ia membuka jendela, sinar matahari yang begitu terik langsung menerjang kulitnya.

Ia menyipitkan mata dan mencoba melihat suasana sekeliling apartemennya.

Gedung-gedung tinggi dengan sinar matahari yang terpantul ke bagian atap kaca gedung, memantulkan sinar lazuardi yang menyinari pemandangan Tokyo Tower di hadapannya. Astaga, benar-benar seperti mimpi. Rasanya baru saja kemarin ia berangkat dari California menuju Jepang, menggunakan jet pribadi ayahnya―ia bahkan tidak tahu ayahnya sekaya itu―membiayainya ke Jepang dengan segelintir proyek baru untuk anak perempuan berambut pirangnya itu di Jepang, dan tentunya ia begitu benci menghadapi tekanan seperti ini terus menerus.

Ayolah, ia baru saja lulus sekolah menengah atas, dan apa ia harus mencoba bisnis di umurnya yang kedelapan belas tahun? Dan ada beberapa rahasia yang perlu kau ketahui sebelum mengenal gadis berambut pirang ini. Dan hal-hal ini adalah poin terpenting rahasia dari seorang Lucy Heartfilia.

Pada awalnya dia tidak dibesarkan sebagai perempuan. Ayahnya, yang masih terjebak dalam stereotip lama bahwa wanita tidak boleh menjadi pemimpin, bahkan terbilang kecewa berat mengetahui penerus keluarga dan perusahaan adalah wanita. Sejak kecil ia telah diajari berkuda, memanah, bela diri, pelajaran eksak dan umum, tanpa mengenal perbedaan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Ia hanya mengerti bahwa anak seumurannya harus selalu memotong pendek rambutnya dan memakai celana. Untuk melengkapi, ayahnya bahkan memasukkannya ke sekolah swasta laki-laki.

Di tahun-tahun terakhir sekolah dasar, ia merasakan perubahan fisik yang berbeda dari teman-temannnya. Jika mereka semakin tinggi dan memiliki pundak lebar dan dada bidang, Lucy malah merasa tersudut dengan dada dan pinggul yang membesar. Bahkan di tahun pertamanya duduk di sekolah menengah pertama, ia menangis di kamar mandi saat melihat darah yang membasahi celananya.

Ia tidak mengerti dan mengadu pada orangtuanya. Ibunya yang sudah tidak tega lagi akhirnya memaksa sang ayah untuk menyudahi semua sandiwara ini. Dan akhirnya, setelah memikirkan masa depan anaknya juga, ayahnya setuju. Syarat dari semua itu hanya satu, Lucy harus menjadi juara di segala bidang, dan menjadi penerus perusahaan.

Dan setelah Lucy menyetujui hal itu, pihak keluarga Heartfilia lalu mengeluarkannya dari sekolah swasta pria tersebut dan segera memasukkannya ke sekolah swasta putri. Di sana gadis muda itu belajar bagaimana bersikap anggun layaknya perempuan. Ia memanjangkan rambut pirangnya, mencoba belajar memakai rok, berjalan dengan anggun, dan beberapa hal lainnya yang jauh dari kehidupan monoton yang biasanya ia jalani.

Walaupun agak sulit pada awalnya karena harus mengenakan rok dan gaun untuk pertama kali, namun tekadnya untuk menguasai segala bidang membuatnya membiasakan diri. Ia tahu ia adalah perempuan yang dituntut untuk bisa dalam segala hal, termasuk dalam menjalankan perusahaan ayahnya, perusahaan raksasa yang kini membebani tenaga dan pikirannya. Namun ia tidak takut―ayolah, ia cerdas. Ia adalah perempuan yang dibesarkan dengan pola berpikir seperti laki-laki. Ia bisa melakukan segalanya.

Begitulah. Sekarang ia hanya bisa mencoba bersabar, menunggu informasi terbaru dari ayahnya. Dan kini pupil matanya langsung membesar begitu melihat layar ponselnya menyala dan dengan notifikasi panggilan dan disitu tertera nama ayahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung menyambar ponsel dan menjawab panggilan ayahnya dengan cepat. "Halo, Ayah?"

Suara berat ayahnya yang terdengar samar, terbatuk. _"Lucy? Apa kabar?"_

Lucy berusaha keras tersenyum seraya mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya. "Ya, aku baik. Bagaimana kabar Ayah?" Ia bertanya, walaupun ia merasa dari suara yang terdengar melalui ponselnya, ayahnya itu sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik. Lucy membuka kulkas dan menuangkan air dingin ke gelasnya. Sambil tetap berfokus pada suara ayahnya yang dilatar belakangi suara ribut. "Dan bagaimana kuliahku?"

"_Kuliahmu_?" Ayahnya terbatuk. _"Baik-baik saja. Ayah sudah mendaftarkanmu di kampus terbaik di Jepang_." Lucy hanya tersenyum, meskipun ia tahu bahwa tidak mungkin ayahnya yang sangat sibuk itu meluangkan waktunya ke Jepang hanya untuk mendaftarkan anak tunggalnya masuk kuliah―suatu hal yang mustahil. Dan Lucy pun menyadari ayahnya bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli putrinya menanyakan kabarnya atau tidak.

Lucy tidak tahu dan ia bingung harus menjawab apa, kecuali—"Oh, begitu."

"_Besok kau bisa segera berangkat. Dan jangan lupa, kau diantar oleh sopir pribadimu sendiri. Begitu saja, sampai jumpa, Lucy."_

Dan pembicaraan berakhir. Tidak ada kata-kata lain, kata-kata yang biasanya diucapkan seorang ayah pada anaknya saat mengakhiri pembicaraan via telepon dengan jarak yang jauh―seperti '_Ayah menyayangimu_' atau yang lain, dan Lucy hanya bisa meneguk air dingin di gelasnya sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia gelisah. Ia harus menunggu, setidaknya sampai besok.

.

.

Begitu selesai bersiap-siap, matanya langsung membesar dengan sendirinya begitu melihat _limousine_ yang sudah terparkir di hadapan halaman apartemennya. Ia tahu ia akan dijemput oleh sopir―namun apakah harus mengenakan _limousine_ hanya untuk ke kampus? Ia sedikit ragu. Mungkin terlihat agak sedikit sombong bila ia mengenakan _limousine_ hanya untuk pergi ke kampus. Tapi—haha, kapan lagi mendapat pelayanan ekstra mewah begini?

Sopirnya membungkuk, membukakan pintu mobil dan melangkah lebih dulu ke dalam _limousine_, hampir saja meninggalkan Lucy jika gadis berambut pirang itu tidak menoleh dan menyadarkannya. "Nona, kita harus cepat. Upacara pembukaannya satu jam lagi."

Astaga, seolah seluruh waktu di dunia tidaklah cukup untuk mereka.

Berkat jalanan yang lenggang dan keahlian sang pengemudi, Lucy berhasil tiba di kampus kurang dari lima belas menit. Menyadari sisa waktu yang tersisa, Lucy buru-buru melongokkan kepalanya, mencari lapangan tengah. Ia berjalan menuju lapangan dan mendapati pemandangan yang membuatnya kaget. Kampusnya cukup luas juga. Ia mengitarkan pandangannya ke beberapa sudut sebelum mendapati sesuatu.

Ia mendapati lautan manusia di hadapannya mengenakan baju yang sama, kaos putih bertuliskan '_Murid_ _Baru'_ dengan celana olahraga, dan Lucy terperangah sejenak sebelum menyadari kesalahan fatal yang ia perbuat.

Ia baru ingat bahwa ia adalah mahasiswa baru dan wajib mengikuti ospek.

Astaga, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mencoba kembali ke apartemen? Tidak, jangan berpikir gila, waktunya tidak akan cukup. Lucy buru-buru melirik jam tangannya. Tidak, tidak akan sempat. Ia melirik pakaian yang dikenakannya. Astaga, jaket putih yang menutupi _dress_ merahnya itu begitu mencolok. Ia mencoba tenang dan melihat sekelilingnya. Bagus, semua orang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tidak akan ada yang memerhatikannya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Pelan, ia mencoba membalikkan badannya dan mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Namun ia merasakan pandangan seseorang sedang menatapnya, lekat, seakan-akan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Lucy dan Lucy semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia merasakan tatapan itu sedang mengarah padanya, walau ia belum tahu siapa orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak berani sedikitpun untuk menoleh ke belakang. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya untuk segera melarikan diri dari sini. Namun sebuah suara berintonasi berat tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah nyaris mendekati pintu gerbang.

"Berhenti! Gadis berambut pirang disana!"

Gawat. Lucy mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin sekali kabur dari kampusnya sekarang juga.

"Hei, kau!"

Ini gawat.

Lucy langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menyadari bahwa seluruh pandangan manusia disana mengarah padanya. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Ia merasakan derap langkah cepat sedang menghampirinya dan ia menyadari bahwa ia dalam bahaya besar. Gawat. Pelan-pelan ia mencoba membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sosok lelaki tinggi berjaket hitam dengan rambut merah muda dan iris hitamnya, sedang menatapnya dengan wajah meneliti sosoknya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani sedikitpun menatap sosok lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kau mahasiswa baru, bukan?"

.

.

Lucy butuh beberapa detik untuk bisa menjawab pertanyaan senior di hadapannya itu dengan jujur setelah menenangkan pikirannya. "Aa-ah..." Ia mendesah, gugup, dan tidak tahu mengapa bibirnya mendadak kelu dan sulit digerakkan. "Mm. Ya, Senior. Saya... mahasiswa baru...," jawabnya akhirnya, setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya untuk mencoba jujur dan melihat sosok di hadapannya itu. Ah, pasti ia akan kena hukuman. Lihat saja bajunya yang mencolok ini. Terlalu mencolok di antara peserta ospek lainnya.

Lelaki berambut merah muda dihadapannya melihatnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, membuatnya kesal. Ia tidak suka diperhatikan seperti itu. Tapi sudut matanya sekilas mendapati _nametag_ di baju kemeja lelaki itu, Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.

"Kau tentu tahu betul peraturan di ospek ini, bukan?" tanya seniornya itu. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju ospek?"

Yah, tentu saja Lucy tahu―seandainya saja pikirannya tidak dipenuhi hal-hal bodoh seperti kepindahannya ke Jepang dengan jutaan proyek kerja baru. Dengan pelan ia mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa bisa menjawab, dan lelaki berambut merah muda itu melirik ke lelaki berambut hitam rata di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana, Gray? Akan diberi hukuman apa gadis pirang ini?" tanyanya meminta pendapat.

Lelaki berambut hitam di sebelah lelaki berambut merah muda itu―Gray Fullbuster—ketika Lucy kembali melihat _nametag_ di bajunya, menggedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Kau saja yang menghukumnya. Kau sudah menjadi dewa hukuman di kampus ini, Natsu," Gray menyikut lelaki merah muda itu―Natsu, dan Natsu hanya tergelak. "Kau sudah menghukum setidaknya puluhan gadis dan sukses membuat mereka menangis, Natsu. Jadi... kupikir kau bisa memberikan hukuman yang setimpal bagi gadis ini."

Lucy menarik napas pasrah begitu mendengar kata-kata '_dewa_ _hukuman'_. Habislah ia.

Gray bicara lagi. "Kau tahu, pirang? Mengapa ia disebut dewa hukuman?" Saat melihat gelengan kecil dari kepala Lucy, Gray melanjutkan. "Ia sudah membuat puluhan mahasiswa menangis. Contohnya sederhana. Tahun lalu ada peserta ospek yang mual. Dia bilang sakit perut, namun beberapa peserta ospek jadi terganggu. Demi menjaga keseriusan ospek, akhirnya Natsu menyuruh gadis itu menyumpal perutnya dengan buntalan kain dan diminta berakting menangis di hadapan seorang senior di dekat tiang bendera sambil meminta pertanggungjawaban sambil menangis dengan dramatis. Sambil berkata, "kau harus bertanggung jawab! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Karena senior itu tidak tahu apa-apa, ia malah berbalik memarahi gadis itu dan sukses membuat gadis itu menangis sungguhan."

Lucy menelan ludah. Mengerikan.

Natsu memegang dagunya, berpikir. "_Errr_… Karena ia tidak membawa baju ospek, bagaimana kalau kita suruh ia membuka bajunya?"

Lucy langsung melotot dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kau mau menyuruhnya telanjang?" Gray langsung berteriak keras dengan wajah merah. "Bodoh! Kau mau terkena hukuman dosen?!"

Natsu melirik lelaki berambut hitam di sebelahnya. "Kau juga punya kebiasaan seperti itu, bukan? Jadi kenapa kau berteriak? Bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau juga bodoh! Dasar!"

Lucy hanya bisa melongo menyaksikan perdebatan antara dua makhluk _bodoh_ di hadapannya ini. Yang hanya ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya ia dapat melarikan diri dan menghindari hukuman ini secepatnya. Namun pelototan bodoh dari lelaki berambut hitam panjang dengan beberapa tindikan di wajahnya membuatnya takut. Lelaki berambut hitam itu datang ke arah mereka dengan cepat. Lucy langsung melihat _nametag_ yang tersemat di dadanya.

Gajeel Redfox.

Astaga, membaca namanya saja kesannya sudah mengerikan—apalagi saat kini melihat perawakannya yang besar dan tindikan di wajahnya membuatnya semakin menyeramkan. Gajeel buru-buru memukul kedua kepala Natsu dan Gray yang tengah melihat wajah satu sama lain dengan hidung menempel, seperti mengajak bertengkar. "Natsu! Gray! Kalian jangan membuat malu panitia ospek! Terutama kau, Natsu! Kau Ketua Senat, bukan? Kenapa kau memberi contoh yang tidak baik seperti ini?!" omelnya keras. "Gray, atur barisan! Kita akan menjalani upacara pagi ini! Cepat! Cepat!"

"Upacara?" pekik Gray.

Nah, bila mereka akan menjalani upacara, lalu bagaimana dengan gadis berambut pirang di hadapan mereka yang sedang menanti _pembantaian_ ini?

Natsu berbalik, ke arah Lucy, dan mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum. "Namaku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Dengan ragu Lucy mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut tangan itu. "Hukumanmu mungkin akan sedikit tertunda, gadis pirang. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan melupakan wajah polosmu," Natsu tersenyum konyol, dan Lucy langsung cemberut, menyadari seniornya ini tidak akan melepaskannya dari hukuman sedikit pun.

Dengan rasa lelah, Natsu berjalan menuju podium. Langkahnya pelan, mengingat kakinya keram karena sudah seharian berdiri, mengatur barisan lautan manusia di hadapannya. Seperti biasanya, anak baru sulit untuk diajak berkompromi untuk berbaris dengan rapi. Beberapa anggota panitia ospek berusaha keras berteriak-teriak mengatur barisan. Dan ketika ia berdiri di puncak podium di tengah-tengah lapangan di hadapan mikrofon, maka kerumunan manusia yang sebelumnya heboh oleh satu dan sekian hal langsung diam.

Lucy langsung melotot begitu melihat sosok nyentrik dengan rambut merah muda di hadapan mikrofon itu berdeham sambil membetulkan posisi mikrofonnya. Bukankah itu senior yang baru saja nyaris menghukumnya tadi? Kenapa ia berdiri di sana? Memangnya siapa dia sehingga sebegitu perlunya untuk berdiri di podium? Sedetik kemudian Lucy baru saja ingat bahwa Gajeel menyebut Natsu, seniornya itu sebagai Ketua Senat. Lucy baru saja ingin berbalik, beranjak pindah ke barisan belakang, namun tatapan horor Gajeel Redfox yang ada di belakang barisannya menahannya untuk tetap di barisan terdepan.

Sialan.

Pria lusuh itu pun mengambil napas yang terdengar berat, dan berbicara dengan suara berat. "Selamat datang di sekolah baru kalian. Aku Natsu Dragneel, Ketua Senat. Mulai detik ini sampai upacara selesai, tidak boleh ada yang berbicara, saling senggol, mengganggu teman, menoleh kanan-kiri, tertawa, atau kentut."

Tapi para manusia berseragam khas ospek itu langsung tertawa keras mendengar kata terakhir.

"Sudah saya bilang, jangan ada yang tertawa! Paham?"

Ratusan kepala itu mengangguk takut. Natsu mengangguk pelan, puas. "Bagus. Dalam jangka waktu tiga hari ini, kalian akan menjalani masa ospek. Dan setiap pagi kalian wajib menjalani upacara. Seluruh kegiatan ospek berlangsung di lapangan, sebagai pendidikan mental yang baik. Setelah kalian menjalani ospek, masih ada masa matrikulasi untuk pembiasaan lingkungan kampus dengan bimbingan para panitia ospek selama tiga hari. Kali ini kita akan menjalani upacara pertama."

Terdengar suara dengusan dari para senior panitia ospek yang berjaga di belakang barisan. Sepertinya itu berita buruk bagi mereka. Tiga hari mereka sudah melewati ospek yang melelahkan, tiga hari selanjutnya mereka pun diwajibkan untuk membimbing matrikulasi bagi para anak baru. Sepertinya hal itu membuat otak dan batin mereka semakin tersiksa.

Pandangan Natsu menyisir setiap barisan dan tiba-tiba Lucy menyadari bahwa iris itu tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan mengerikan. Astaga, ia buru-buru membuang pandangannya dan tiba-tiba seluruh peserta ospek terperangah begitu melihat jari telunjuk kanan Natsu secara cepat mengarah kepadanya dan Lucy buru-buru melotot saat Natsu berteriak dengan keras. "Ya! Gadis pirang disana, aku belum selesai denganmu!"

Astaga, bencana besar.

.

.

Dengan menekuk wajah cantiknya, Lucy maju sambil memonyongkan bibirnya kesal, diiringi ratusan pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Dan ia maju ke depan, ke hadapan podium, dan lelaki berambut merah muda di hadapannya tersenyum lebar. "Nah, sekarang aku akan melanjutkan hukumanku yang nyaris tertunda tadi pagi. Kalian lihat," sekarang pandangannya mengarah pada audiens. "Ia tidak mengenakan kaos ospek hari ini. Kesalahan fatal. Maka itu aku juga akan menghukumnya dengan sadis."

Seluruh wajah disana langsung berubah menjadi tegang.

"Oke, siapa namamu, pirang?"

Lucy yang berkeringat dingin karena gugup, buru-buru menegakkan posisi berdirinya. "Lu-lucy Heartfilia," jawabnya pelan.

"Baik, sekarang hukumanmu adalah…" Natsu menarik napas. Suasana lapangan langsung ribut, begitu melihat murid yang penampilannya manis seperti Lucy—siapa sangka bahwa Natsu akan menghukum gadis itu di hadapan banyak orang? Dan lagi—pandangan siswa-siswa di hadapannya terlihat begitu menganggu. Ia berdiri di depan ratusan peserta ospek, dan menatap banyak sekali siswa yang memandangnya, berbisik-bisik, serta terlihat seperti membicarakannya. Ah, sudahlah.

"Menjadi asistenku selama satu tahun ajaran baru!"

Lucy melongo sejenak setelah mendengar kata-kata Natsu tadi. Ia baru sadar sekitar jangka waktu lima menit kemudian.

"Eh? Hah?"

.

.

_To be continued._


	2. Punch

_Begin All_

_It's Begin With You_

_Punch_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_Pairing : NatsuxLucy_

"_Namaku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Bagi Lucy, senior itu menjengkelkan. Semuanya bermula dari ospek, kemudian rutinitas kampus, dan kegiatan aktivisnya. Namun Lucy sadar, dari seniornya itulah Lucy belajar mengenai banyak hal, mulai dari kehidupan, kenyataan, dan—cinta. Dan ia pun belajar untuk mengubah hal monoton yang ada di hidupnya, menjadi lebih berwarna._

_._

_._

Lucy hanya bisa terperangah untuk beberapa menit ketika melihat kakak kelasnya itu melahap seluruh makanan yang ada di hadapannya—mulai dari ayam panggang, mie kuah, kue kering, dan ikan bakar. Belum lagi ditambah segelas besar susu dan es jeruk yang masih utuh. Menyadari tatapan Lucy yang sangat menganggu, Natsu menoleh dan menegur gadis berambut pirang itu. "Hei, Luce. Ayo, kau juga makan. Agar kau sehat dan bertenaga! Kau asistenku, bukan? Siap-siap saja, kau akan pergi ke beberapa tempat yang pasti akan menguras tenagamu. Ayo, makan!"

Mata Lucy membelalak. Mau makan apa? Lagipula seluruh makanan yang tadi dipesan Natsu di kantin kampus sudah tinggal seperempatnya. Ia hanya bisa buru-buru menggeleng begitu melihat betapa besarnya ayam goreng itu―dan dia berpikir lemak di perutnya akan kembali bertambah. "Sehat? Yang ada justru aku bertambah gemuk, Bodoh!" omelnya. "Dan satu lagi, namaku Lucy! Bukan Luce!"

Natsu tidak peduli. "Bagiku kau Luce," katanya pelan, lalu ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan melahap semua hal yang ada di hadapannya. Astaga, hingga Lucy melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seluruh makanan itu habis dalam sekejap. "Oh ya, Luce. Hari ini, aku akan mewawancarai pemilik usaha kecil dan menengah sebagai tugas kuliahku. Kalau bisa, kau juga ikut, ya? Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini. Kau bisa ikut setelah selesai ospek."

Lucy mengangguk saja. Ia malas merespon. Dasar lelaki ini. Seenaknya saja mengubah nama orang.

"Oh, ya." Natsu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku bayar dulu. Setelah ini kau datang saja ke halaman belakang kampus. Oke?" Lucy mengangguk, dan menyeruput es _kakigori_ yang masih utuh di gelasnya. Membiarkan Natsu pergi dan setelah menghabiskan makanan di piringnya, ia bangkit dan menarik kursinya masuk ke meja. Dan tiba-tiba seorang pelayan menghentikannya.

"Maaf, Anda tadi duduk di meja nomor 14, bukan?"

Lucy mengangguk. "Benar, saya dan teman saya. Ada apa, ya?"

"Lelaki berambut merah muda yang baru saja pergi sepuluh menit yang lalu berpesan untuk menagih seluruh tagihan makannya padamu. Jadi total seluruhnya beserta pesananmu dua belas ribu _yen_."

Suasana hening sejenak.

"NATSU-_sannnn_!"

.

.

Saat itu sudah sangat sore—mentari di balik horizon sudah meninggalkan jejak membiru ujung timur. Parkiran pun sudah sepi, hanya dengan beberapa sepeda milik beberapa anggota panitia ospek yang masih sibuk hingga detik ini.

Belum berbicara apapun, tangan Natsu sudah buru-buru ditarik oleh Lucy menuju area parkiran sepeda. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku beserta tagihan makananmu?" omel gadis berambut pirang itu kesal. "Aku nyaris saja pingsan sebelum aku sadar aku membawa dompet!" Lucy menarik telinga Natsu dengan keras dan tidak memedulikan rintihan lelaki lusuh itu. "Untung saja aku bisa membayarkannya! Sebelum pemilik kantin memaksaku mencuci piring di ruangan cuci kantin!"

Lucy sudah begitu kesal. Hari kedua ospek ia lalui dengan kelam. Sederet tugas baru lagi lagi memenuhi daftar tugasnya. Dan ia terkena hukuman lagi karena lupa membawa _nametag_. Dan mendadak hukuman seluruh panitia ospek yang cukup mengerikan—Natsu, Gajeel, dan Gray tadi benar benar mencoba membunuhnya dan beberapa detik yang lalu celana olahraga birunya sobek terkait paku.

_Great, seems like everything want to kill __Lucy__ slowly._

Natsu menarik tangan gadis itu lepas dari telinganya yang sudah memerah, dengan perut geli luar biasa menahan tawa. "Sabar! Sabar! Itu tes pertama apakah kau layak menjadi asistenku atau tidak! Dan kau lolos tes! Sekarang, asisten, bawakan tasku." Tas lusuh yang sudah nampak kumal langsung mendarat dengan manis di wajah Lucy. Lucy mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Tas itu benar-benar kotor dan—uh, bau.

"Kapan terakhir kali tasmu dicuci? Kumal sekali! Dasar!" teriak Lucy, tidak tahan.

Natsu tertawa sambil mempercepat langkahnya. "Berbulan-bulan yang lalu."

Astaga. Lucy hanya bisa menarik napas panjang.

"Kita mau kemana, Natsu-_san_?" tanyanya, sambil berusaha menyesuaikan irama langkahnya dengan milik Natsu.

Natsu membalas, "Ke suatu tempat di mana hanya aku yang tahu," sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sepeda dengan tempat duduk di belakang.

Lucy menaikkan alisnya. "Dengan sepeda?"

"Tempat itu tidak bisa dijangkau bus atau kereta, jadi, yah, terpaksa pakai sepeda." Natsu menanti reaksi lain gadis di hadapannya, namun malah mengerutkan bibir ketika ekspresi kaget di wajah cantik itu tak berubah. "Apa? Kau mengharapkan _limousine_ atau motor _sport_? Maaf membuatmu kecewa, Tuan Putri. Tapi hamba tidaklah sekaya dirimu."

Bukannya tersinggung, Lucy malah terkekeh. Ia menempatkan diri di belakang Natsu setelah menaruh tas Natsu di depan keranjang dan berkata, "Bukankah tidak boleh mengendarai sepeda berboncengan?"

"Tidak jika tidak ketahuan."

Ringan saja bagi Natsu mengucapkan hal itu.

Mereka bersepeda menelusuri gang-gang di tengah kota menuju pinggiran Tokyo. Selama itu, Lucy melewati setiap detik perjalanan, setiap kelopak _sakura_ yang berjatuhan, setiap desiran angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya, setiap tarikan napas yang membawa harum khas Natsu, dan setiap kesempatan ketika tangannya harus menggenggam erat bagian perut kemeja Natsu ketika melewati tikungan.

Tanpa terasa semua hiruk pikuk kota sudah tak terjamah. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua, yang bagian bawahnya digunakan untuk toko roti. Lucy langsung menyadari di mana ia setelah melihat nama toko yang tertera di etalase, _Rainbow_ _Bakery_. Natsu kembali menarik tangannya melewati area toko dan memasuki bagian rumah. Mereka langsung disambut oleh seorang wanita paruh baya dan gadis kecil dan anak lelaki kecil berambut merah muda yang berwajah mirip sang ketua senat, bahkan ketika masih berdiri di depan toko.

Toko kue?

"Aku pulang!" Natsu melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria, dan buru-buru menarik tangan Lucy masuk ke dalam toko kue itu.

Dragneel sulung langsung menjelaskan intensinya pulang lebih awal dengan tergesa-gesa, "Ibu, aku harus mengerjakan tugas. Membuat makalah mengenai usaha kecil dan menengah. Jadi aku harus mewawancara Ibu sebagai pemilik usaha kecil dan menengah—tidak perlu jauh-jauh, bukan? Oh ya, Ibu, ini Luce. Luce, ini ibuku, dan dua anak tengil di ujung sana—mereka adik-adikku. Yang manis itu namanya Luna, dan makhluk nakal itu namanya Rei." Natsu sedikit menoleh pada Rei yang tersinggung disebut _'makhluk__ nakal'._

"Apa kau pacar Natsu-_niisan_?" tanya Luna, anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu dengan wajah polos.

Lucy menegang, diam-diam bersemu. Lucy langsung menyadari pipinya berubah merah, namun enggan memalingkan wajah karena tak sopan. "A-aku Lucy Heartfilia, adik kelas Natsu-_san_. Salam kenal, Bibi."

Rei Dragneel, si anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara, langsung menyikut kakak laki-lakinya yang tak kunjung beraksi. "Natsu-_niisan_, jangan membuatku malu di depan wanita cantik ini. Lagipula mana mungkin Natsu-_niisan_ punya pacar. Kencan saja tidak pernah. Mungkin para gadis takut padanya."

"Justru kau yang membuatku malu, bocah tengik!"

Pertengkaran singkat itu terhenti setelah sang kakak mendaratkan tinju kecil di kepala adiknya. Lucy hanya terkekeh mendengar pertengkaran kecil itu. "Toko ini milik Bibi? Cukup bagus dekorasinya," puji Lucy begitu melihat dekorasi ruangannya yang sederhana, namun membuat orang nyaman berada di dalamnya. Deretan berbagai jenis kue tersusun di hadapan Lucy dengan tata pencahayaan yang bagus. Dan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Lucy adalah kotak musik klasik yang ada di dekat meja kasir. Ia memainkan kotak musik itu dan sadar bahwa lagu klasik _Fur_ _Elise_ sedang mengalun dari kotak musik itu.

Sang ibu dari Natsu Dragneel tersenyum. "Rapi, bukan? Semuanya Natsu yang mengurus. Ia juga yang membeli kotak musik klasik yang sedang berada di tanganmu itu."

Lucy sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Natsu pandai memilih barang bagus seperti kotak musik klasik yang ada di tangannya itu. Mata Lucy sejenak terfokus pada boneka penari balet yang memutar-mutarkan badannya di kotak musik klasik itu, sementara Natsu sibuk mewawancarai ibunya dan tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi dan mengagetkannya. Lucy langsung meraih ponselnya kesal. Ia melihat layar ponselnya. Imayoshi Keisuke? Sejak kapan bawahan ayahnya itu menghubunginya? Langsung saja Lucy mengangkatnya dengan buru-buru setelah melarikan diri ke depan rumah Natsu.

"Dengar, Imayoshi-_san_. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Bisa kau tidak meneleponku dulu?" kata Lucy pelan.

"Tapi ini penting, Lucy-_sama_. Ayah Anda yang meminta saya menghubungi Anda, dan bisakah Anda datang ke perusahaan ayah Anda di Jepang? Anda tentu sudah tahu tempatnya, bukan? Oh ya, Anda tidak boleh mengenakan seragam kesana. Hanya itu yang bisa saya beritahu." Lucy mendesah. Bawahan ayahnya itu terlalu memakai bahasa yang sangat baku. Lagipula siapa dia? Kenapa dia memaksanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ia tidak suka? Ia benci hal itu.

"Bagaimana, Lucy-_sama_?"

Lucy menghela napas berat sebelum menjawab.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Aku akan tiba disana dalam waktu yang sedikit agak lama." Lucy mematikan sambungan dan tiba-tiba saja sosok Natsu Dragneel muncul di hadapannya. Ia nyaris terlonjak karena kaget. "Na-natsu-_san_? Sejak kapan kau berada disitu?!" teriaknya kaget, dan lelaki berambut merah muda itu mengangkat tangannya, tersenyum.

"Maaf. Kupikir tingkahmu agak sedikit aneh saat melihat ponsel, jadi kubuntuti karena aku khawatir. Tapi… sungguh, aku tidak mendengar apapun tadi! Sungguh!" kata Natsu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Lucy menghela napas lega. Ia percaya. Tidak perlu alasan lagi untuk tidak mempercayai Natsu. "Lagipula," Natsu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang sudah nyaris gelap. "Sudah cukup malam, kupikir kau butuh tumpangan, jadi… aku akan mengantarmu."

"Me-mengantarku?" Wajah Lucy sudah memerah sebelum Natsu meraih tangannya dan mendudukkannya di kursi belakang sepedanya.

"Di mana rumahmu? Akan kuantar pulang."

"Dengan sepeda? Tidak usah. Sampai stasiun saja."

"Setahuku kau jarang naik kereta. Kuantar langsung ke rumah saja."

"Kau tahu darimana aku jarang naik kereta?"

"Insting."

Lucy tak kuasa untuk mengelak lagi. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung lebar Natsu, memejamkan mata, dan berbisik pelan, "Terserah padamu, Natsu-_san_." Diam-diam, Lucy juga menikmati kehangatan yang merambat dari lelaki itu. Entahlah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorong Lucy untuk memberanikan dirinya merangkul pinggang Natsu seerat mungkin.

Setelah bersepeda sekitar dua puluh menit, Natsu menghentikan laju sepeda setelah Lucy menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Itu dia." Pemuda itu tertegun menatap bangunan besar bergaya Victorian di balik tembok besar dan sepasang gerbang besi. Lucy meloncat turun, berdiri di depan gerbang, dan tersenyum menatap seniornya itu yang masih tidak bergeming di temaram lampu jalan.

"Natsu-_san_."

"Ya?"

Mata mereka bertabrakkan, seperti deviasi asteroid beserta komet di angkasa sana.

Ketika ditatap balik, Lucy merasa kalang kabut. Ia sempat mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, sebelum diam-diam meremas bagian belakang kaosnya, mengatur napas, dan berkata dengan nada pelan, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Sampai ketemu besok."

Natsu meraih stang sepedanya. "Ah, ya. Sampai jumpa besok. Hari ospek terakhir."

Dan ia memutar sepedanya, kemudian melaju pergi.

.

.

Lucy lelah.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya sendiri, menutup gerbang rumahnya pelan-pelan. Setelah menyelesaikan tugas hukuman gila dari Gray—mengenai makalah basket, ia buru-buru berganti baju dan berangkat menuju perusahaan ayahnya di Jepang. Ia ingat betul. Ia harus berjalan sekitar lima ratus kilometer dari rumahnya untuk mencapai Stasiun Kenbashi dan berangkat menuju Asakusa menggunakan _shinkansen_. Namun berjalan sendirian di tengah malam seperti ini—membuatnya agak sedikit takut.

Biar bagaimana pun Lucy tahu tingkat kriminalitas jalan raya di Jepang cukup tinggi. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Amerika. Banyak wanita Jepang yang menjadi korban pelecehan seksual—entah itu di bus atau tempat mengantri karcis. Dan masih banyak hal lainnya yang sejujurnya membuat ia—agak sedikit takut.

Angin malam bertiup perlahan membuat Lucy sedikit menggigil. Bodohnya, ia tidak membawa jaket. Yah, dapat diwajari, ia buru-buru dan ingin bergegas sampai ke perusahaan ayahnya itu dengan secepat mungkin. Namun ia merasakan tatapan mencurigakan dari sudut jalan, seperti ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya dengan begitu tajam. Dan langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu merasakan tangan seseorang memegang lengan kanannya dari belakang. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan astaga—ada tiga orang pria berbadan besar yang tengah memandangnya sambil tertawa dan menariknya ke ujung jalan yang begitu sepi.

Mata Lucy membesar. Kaget sekaligus ketakutan bergumul di dadanya.

Mereka nampak seperti orang yang tidak baik. Seluruh tubuhnya dihiasi dengan tato-tato bergambar mengerikan. Otot mereka terlihat di balik kaus oblong mereka yang tak muat dengan ukuran badan mereka. Bekas-bekas botol alkohol dan anggur yang sudah terbuka ada di tangan mereka masing-masing. Lucy menggertakkan giginya. Ia sedikit takut, namun ia harus bisa melarikan diri, entah bagaimana caranya. Genggaman salah seorang dari mereka mencekal tangan Lucy dengan begitu keras, hingga Lucy begitu sulit meronta untuk melepaskan genggaman itu.

"Siapa kalian?!" Lucy berusaha menggertak, dan seseorang dari mereka, yang sedang memegang lengan Lucy, menenggak minuman kerasnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mendekati wajah Lucy. Astaga. Bau alkohol menyengat.

"Tak penting siapa kami. Yang penting…" Lelaki itu melempar botol minuman kerasnya dari tangan kirinya dan menyentuh wajah Lucy dengan teramat pelan. Lucy menggertakkan giginya, meronta, namun cekalan lelaki itu menghambat pergerakkan tangannya untuk melarikan diri. "Adalah siapa kau. Siapa kau, pirang? Hm… kau orang asing? Bisa berbahasa Jepang?" Mata lelaki itu menatap Lucy begitu lekat sementara kedua rekannya tertawa-tawa sambil menenggak minuman mereka masing-masing.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuhku!" Lucy mencoba melepaskan tangan lelaki itu, namun sulit.

Lelaki itu menyipitkan matanya, dan kembali tertawa. "Jadi kau bisa berbahasa Jepang! Berikan aku nomormu. Akan kuajak bermain kapan-kapan."

"Aku tidak mau." Lucy mencoba bersikap tegas dan menepis tangan kotor itu dari wajahnya. Dan disahuti tawa membahana dari ketiga lelaki itu.

Namun tiba-tiba lelaki itu meraih Lucy ke dalam pelukannya dan Lucy tak kuasa menolak karena salah seorang dari mereka membekap mulutnya sebelum ia berteriak, namun tiba-tiba iris cokelat Lucy melihat lelaki berambut merah muda dari sudut jalan berlari dan menghajar lelaki brengsek yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Lucy butuh sedetik kemudian untuk menyadari sosok penyelamatnya itu.

Natsu Dragneel.

Lelaki pertama terkena tinjuan Natsu. Namun kedua rekan mereka tidak akan diam. Mereka menahan Natsu ke dinding, dan lelaki yang baru saja memeluknya meninju wajah Natsu terus-menerus. Wajah Natsu mememar. Lucy mendesis, sakit. Namun begitu melihat darah yang keluar dari bibir Natsu, ia tidak bisa diam saja. Ia melirik barang-barang di sekitarnya, dan ia melihat batang kayu di dekat kakinya, ia buru-buru meraihnya dan memukul kedua rekan lelaki berandal itu sekaligus. Dan mengesankan, Natsu menyeka darah di bibirnya dan langsung menendang selangkangan lelaki berandal yang mencoba menyentuhi Lucy itu.

"Ini untuk Luce, bodoh!"

Lelaki itu terjengkang. Sebelum lelaki itu mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, Natsu melayangkan tinjunya dan lelaki itu langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Natsu buru-buru menarik tangan Lucy keluar dari gang sempit itu dan mereka menuju taman tempat Natsu memarkir sepedanya. Mereka duduk di kursi taman. Natsu mendesis, dan Lucy menarik wajahnya.

Menyeka darah di bibir Natsu dengan sapu tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam sendirian?"

Lucy menarik napas kesal. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu! Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Aku berbelanja, Luce," kata lelaki itu berat.

"Lalu mana belanjaanmu?" Lucy melirik sepeda Natsu. Tidak ada kantong belanjaan disana.

"Ah, mungkin tertinggal di toko tadi." Natsu memalingkan wajahnya. "Biarkan saja. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku : Untuk apa kau pergi malam-malam sendirian?"

"Ke perusahaan ayahku."

"Kenapa tidak bersama supirmu?" tanya Natsu lagi.

"Supirku tidak ditugaskan malam! Aku harus berangkat sendiri naik _shinkansen_."

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" Mata Natsu mengerling tajam.

"Mana aku tahu nomor ponselmu?! Kau saja belum memberikannya padaku! Lagipula untuk apa aku menghubungimu?!" teriak Lucy tidak tahan.

Natsu merampas ponsel yang ada di kantong rok Lucy dan mengetikkan nomornya di ponsel itu. Lalu kembali menyerahkan ponselnya pada Lucy. "Hubungi aku kalau kau merasa perlu dan membutuhkanku. Sekarang," Natsu bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih stang sepedanya. "Ayo, naik. Aku akan mengantarmu hingga stasiun sampai kau masuk kereta."

Lucy hanya bisa menatap seniornya itu dengan perasaan haru.

_Sepeduli apa Natsu pada dirinya?_

_._

_._

_To be continued._


	3. His Name Is Sting Eucliffe, Right?

_Begin All_

_It's Begin With You_

_His Name Is Sting Eucliffe, Right?_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_Pairing : NatsuxLucy_

"_Namaku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Bagi Lucy, senior itu menjengkelkan. Semuanya bermula dari ospek, kemudian rutinitas kampus, dan kegiatan aktivisnya. Namun Lucy sadar, dari seniornya itulah Lucy belajar mengenai banyak hal, mulai dari kehidupan, kenyataan, dan—cinta. Dan ia pun belajar untuk mengubah hal monoton yang ada di hidupnya, menjadi lebih berwarna._

_._

_._

"Natsu, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Natsu?!"

Natsu, masih menggandeng tangan Lucy, menoleh pada Gray yang sejak tadi memanggilnya tanpa henti sejak ia mulai berjalan dari koridor kampus hingga kantin sekolah. Astaga, lelaki keras kepala itu. Sejak ia melihat penampilan Natsu dengan wajah memarnya, ia terus-menerus berteriak khawatir dan ingin rasanya Lucy menyumpal mulut besarnya itu dengan gulungan kertas di tangannya sebelum Natsu berbalik badan dan menatap Gray dengan tatapan _kau-siap-mati-bila-kau-masih-berisik_ dan merengkuh kerah baju Gray dengan kesalnya.

"Berisik kau, Gray! Biar kuberitahu : aku melawan langsung tiga orang sialan yang berusaha menggoda Luce kemarin! Dengar baik-baik!" seru Natsu kesal dan mata Gray langsung membelalak kaget, ia kesal setengah mati.

"Apa?" teriak Gray keras. Lucy mengira Gray akan memarahi Natsu habis-habisan karena kebodohannya itu—melawan pelaku kejahatan jalanan yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit, namun siapa sangka, Gray malah berkata, "Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku untuk menghabisi mereka? Tiga orang kau lawan langsung?! Kau ini! Lihat, kau sampai memar begini! Mau jadi sok pahlawan, Natsu?! Berapa pukulan yang kau terima?"

"Mana mungkin aku mengajakmu, '_kan_, Bodoh!"

"Kutanya, berapa pukulan yang kau terima?!" Gray mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada membentak dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. Lucy tahu, lelaki itu marah besar.

"Yah, sekitar sepuluh pukulan."

"Lalu apa yang kau perbuat pada mereka?" tanya Gray lagi.

"Aku membuat mereka terkapar pingsan," jawab Natsu santai.

"Bagus, kau memang temanku! Kau tidak bohong, bukan?"

"Tentu saja!"

_Orang-orang ini._

.

.  
Hari-hari pun berlalu dengan banyak hal baru dan tidak terduga. Terlebih bagi para murid baru yang harus siap mental, hati, pikiran dan fisik menghadapi seribu satu hujatan senior yang dilayangkan tanpa henti pada mereka. Hari terakhir masa orientasi dipenuhi dengan promosi dari berbagai macam ekskul di universitas. Para murid baru mendapat angket ketertarikan minat yang harus diisi tentang ekskul yang akan mereka ikuti. Mereka harus menyerahkan angketnya besok ke ruang klub dari ekskul yang diminati.

Jangan salah sangka, para senior juga tak kalah sibuk terutama anggota-anggota panitia ospek. Bahkan, bisa dibilang merekalah yang paling diuji di acara tahunan ini. Seksi Perlengkapan harus bersiap jauh-jauh hari, bahkan di hari-H mereka masih harus bekerja ekstra dengan banyak properti. Seksi Acara tentu sibuk menyusun jadwal penyelenggaraan. Dan para anggota inti panitia ospek dan panitia matrikulasi? Haha, mereka sudah seperti setrika karena terus mondar-mandir di sekolah.

Sosok Natsu Dragneel tentu saja menjadi bagian dari segala kesibukan itu, bahkan bisa dibilang poros dari segalanya. Ia harus terus-menerus mengawasi setiap acara, ekskul, kelas, bahkan panitia dan anak-anak buahnya agar berjalan sesuai rencana. Maka tak heran, di antara sekian banyak panitia, ialah yang paling dikenal para junior bukan hanya karena paling sering berkeliaran, namun juga karisma dan pembawaannya yang mencolok—dan jangan lupa, ialah orang yang dibuntuti oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang manis yang bertindak sebagai asistennya, yang juga merupakan peserta ospek tahun ini, Lucy Heartfilia.

Gadis yang benar-benar mendapat kesialan saat hari pertama ospek. Hh, mimpi apa ia semalam? Sampai hari ketiga ia masih menjadi asisten Natsu. Dan ia sudah cukup frustasi dibuatnya. Bagaimana selama satu tahun ajaran? Bisa-bisa ia dibuat mati. Lucy lebih baik mendapat ramalan kuil dengan hasil kesialan berturut-turut dibandingkan harus bersama Natsu—si pembuat masalah dan kesialan sepanjang hari.

Oh, Lucy sudah nyaris pusing bila Natsu masih menyuruhnya membuntutinya kemanapun untuk mengatur berbagai hal. Belum lagi saat ia mengikuti baris-berbaris. Dan sederet daftar tugas baru mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Belum lagi ketika Natsu mengatur segala hal yang sebenarnya bukan urusannya, ia harus siap dimintai pendapat tentang apapun yang sebenarnya ia tidak tahu. Seperti saat ini.

"Dekorasi klasik atau modern?" Natsu bertanya tentang tema panggung festival kampus saat itu.

"Modern," jawab Lucy cepat.

"_Band_ atau penyanyi solo?" Kini penampilan utama.

"_Band_."

"Apa kita akan tampil saat penutupan matrikulasi minggu depan?" sela Gray, memotong omongan Lucy dengan cepat, dan sang ketua senat—mendiamkan sahabatnya itu, menahan mulutnya untuk berpikir sejenak dan kemudian menatap Gray dengan tajam. Lucy menatap Natsu heran. Pertanyaan Gray tadi itu—_apa kita akan tampil_—maksudnya mereka punya _band_? Lucy saja sudah menganggap pendengarannya rusak begitu mendengar hal itu. Mustahil, orang seperti Natsu berbakat dalam bidang musik? Memangnya siapa dia? Ketua senat, anggota _band_, apa lagi kehebatan yang ia punya?

Natsu, mengulur waktu, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja, Gray."

.

.

Mereka digiring memasuki gedung olahraga raksasa di tengah-tengah area sekolah. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk, tiba-tiba lampu dimatikan. Dalam hiruk pikuk kebingungan, petikan gitar dari stereo memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan, kemudian sebuah lampu sorot menyala di atas Natsu yang mengenakan _v-neck_ biru tua. Lalu sebuah suara yang mendesah pelan ikut meramaikan, dan tampillah Natsu di bawah sorot lampu berwarna merah, menggunakan celana _jeans_ dan pakaian bebas, sedang memegang mikrofon tepat di depan bibir.

"_My Baby, Sweet Baby__  
__I see you smiling when I close my eyes__  
__'cause I miss you, I need you right now__…__" _

Teriakan membahana terdengar, terdominasi suara tinggi perempuan.

Kalimat-kalimat bahasa Inggris yang disenandungkan Natsu terpampang jelas pada proyektor yang mengarah ke panggung, menimpa dirinya beserta anggota _band_ lainnya, berlarian dalam detik-detik yang cepat.

_"Tadaima" moroku ni ienakute gomen ne__  
__Never knew I'd make you feel lonely__  
__Kuchiguse no "tsukareta" mo boku wa iisugi dane…__  
__Kaeri wo matsu hou ga tsurai no ni…"_

Barulah gebukan drum menggetarkan seisi ruangan, bersamaan dengan Gray yang akhirnya ikut tersorot sinar panggung, dan Gajeel yang berdiri di sisi kiri panggung sambil memainkan _bass_.

Desahan ketika Natsu mengambil napas dalam menggetarkan bulu roma setiap gadis.

"_My baby, sweet baby, oh!__  
__Itsumo sunao ni dekinai boku wo__  
__Anata wa yasashiku tsutsunde kureru yuiitsu no hito dayo__…__"_

Ada suatu titik jauh di dalam diri Lucy yang merasa bergetar dan hangat mendengar kalimat terakhir. Ia seperti merasa―lagu ini untuknya. Tapi, mungkin saja seluruh perempuan di ruangan ini juga merasakan hal yang sama, bukan? Ia jangan berbesar rasa dulu. Bagaimanapun, saat itu, lagu ini tidak mempunyai arti baginya.

"_The world's in a hurry__  
__Bokura no jikan wa tomete okou__  
__There's nothing to worry__  
__Toki wa bokura wo tsuresare wa shinai yo__!__"_

Petikan gitar elektrik yang indah dari Gray mengiringi berakhirnya lagu. Sontak semua penonton yang tadi melebarkan mata dengan takjub, berdiri dan memberikan tepukan tangan meriah. Keempat orang di atas panggung lantas tersenyum sumringah, terutama Gajeel yang malah sudah tertawa bangga. Namun semua keributan itu mereda seiring deheman pelan Natsu di depan mikrofon. Pandangan lelaki itu menyapu bersih sudut orang di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi, semua. Saya berdiri di sini bukan sebagai Ketua Senat, tapi anggota senior dari klub musik," ujar Natsu, "Ketuanya Gray Fullbuster, gitaris," ia menunjuk Gray yang berdiri di sisi kanan panggung, yang hanya melambai sekilas ketika ditunjuk, disertai jeritan histeris para gadis. "_Bassis__t_-nya Gajeel Redfox dan _d__r__ummer_ Laxus Dreyar. Yah, walaupun masih ada beberapa anggota lagi yang berhalangan tampil, seperti Mirajane Strauss di _keyboard_, Juvia Lockser di biola, dan masih ada lagi. Nah, saya sendiri vokalis di sini."

Bisik-bisik terdengar, bersamaan dengan aura bunga-bunga yang melambung tinggi dan senyum-senyum sumringah.

"Kami membutuhkan talenta-talenta baru yang benar-benar mencintai musik. Kami akan mengadakan seleksi yang ketat pada setiap angkatan, dan kalian yang terpilih setidaknya harus bisa bernyanyi dan memainkan satu alat musik. Jadi yang hanya ingin menumpang tenar atau mendekati senior-seniornya, maaf saja, bukan di sini," lanjut Natsu cepat.

Ruangan langsung sunyi senyap.

Para gadis yang sudah berkhayal dapat dekat dengan para senior tampan selama setahun, langsung membungkam mulut rapat-rapat.

Hanya saja, Lucy Heartfilia yang duduk di barisan paling depan masih tak merubah ekspresi. Pikirannya tidak terganggu apalagi merasa kecewa. Malah, ia percaya diri bisa masuk klub impiannya ini. Karena, yang diincarnya bukan ketenaran, gemerlap panggung, atau penghuni-penghuninya. Yang ia inginkan adalah lebih banyak waktu tenggelam dalam musik.

Tapi bagaimana jika tidak ada yang mau bergabung?" tanya seorang gadis dari deretan panggung tengah.

Pertanyaan itu dibiarkan menggantung oleh Natsu, ia memilih untuk berpikir sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke bawah, pada segerombolan manusia yang duduk lesehan tanpa mengalihkan mata darinya. Dan mata itu pun akhirnya berlabuh pada satu direksi, pada sosok berambut pirang panjang yang duduk di deretan baris paling depan yang membalas menatapnya tajam.

Natsu tersenyum tanpa ragu.

"Pasti ada."

.

.

Jari-jemari itu menari-nari memainkan beberapa kord piano. Mencoba mencari-cari nada yang pas untuk lagu yang sedang didengarkannya. Ia menggumamkan sebait lagu dengan lirih, sangat lirih hingga ia begitu menghayati lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Nyanyiannya berhenti sejenak begitu mendengar suara derit pintu dan muncul siluet gadis itu, gadis yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi. "Asisten? Kenapa kau mendadak ada di sini?"

Seingat Lucy, kali ini sudah kedua kalinya ia mendengar Natsu bernyanyi. Dan ia pikir tidak buruk juga, bahkan suara Natsu cukup bagus. "Mencoba bermain piano, Natsu-_san_?" tanyanya jenaka sambil menyodorkan angket ketertarikan minat yang sudah agak sedikit kusut. Natsu menoleh, dengan posisi _fingering_ di atas tuts piano. Ia menekan tuts piano di hadapannya secara asal.

"Jadi kau mencoba mendaftar klub musik. Apa kau yakin?"

Lucy mengangguk tanpa ragu.

Ketertarikan Lucy pada klub musik memang sudah dimulai sejak ia tahu klub musik universitas ini sering meraih juara. Yah, siapa sangka pula bahwa ketua klub musik yang ia kagumi adalah orang menyebalkan seperti Natsu Dragneel. Dan terlebih lagi, ia tertarik karena ia punya bakat.

Waktu kecil ia memang pernah diajari musik, namun tidak mendalam dan intensif karena ayahnya lebih menekankan pada kepemimpinan, bisnis, dan akuntansi. Barulah ketika SMP, ia mengenal piano ketika diajak berkunjung ke konser tunggal seorang pianis mancanegara. Dan ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada piano. Tuts hitam dan putih yang membuatnya berdebar.

Ia langsung jatuh cinta pada piano. Bahkan, ia meminta ayahnya untuk membelikan piano. Empat tahun lamanya ia terus-menerus merengek pada ayahnya untuk membelikannya piano sampai ayahnya luluh. Hingga puncaknya, ayahnya marah besar dan memarahinya dengan tegas. "Musik tidak memberimu apapun! Musik hanya sebatas omong-kosong saja, Lucy!" bentak ayahnya saat itu dan Lucy hanya berusaha menahan emosinya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ia menekan secara asal tuts piano di hadapannya dengan kesal.

Piano bisa menemaninya di kala sedih, menghilangkan kefrustasiannya, dan melampiaskan kemarahan. Jemari-jemari gadis berambut pirang itu kini telah terbiasa meloncat dari satu tuts ke tuts yang lain. Karena kecintaannya itu sebuah mimpi kecil pun tumbuh. Ia ingin menjadi seorang pianis profesional dan menggelar konser tunggal seperti pianis asing yang dilihatnya dulu. Namun mimpi itu harus teredam, karena ayahnya dengan marah berkata, "Seni tidak menghasilkan apapun! Apa yang diketahui bocah sepertimu tentang musik? Kau sudah berjanji untuk menjadi penerus Ayah, dan kau harus fokus pada itu."

Saat itu Lucy hanya menunduk—ia merasa agak sedih, kecewa, sakit hati dan hampir menangis.

Apa salahnya untuk memiliki mimpi?

Maka dari itu, keputusan untuk masuk klub musik tidak ia beritahukan kepada siapapun, terutama ayahnya—ini rahasia yang lainnya dari Lucy Heartfilia.

Dan rahasia terpenting—ia sebenarnya tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya ia telah menyukai seseorang.

Lelaki ini, di depannya, yang sejak semenit yang lalu sudah menatapnya dengan intens ketika memainkan _Fur Elise_, yang mengerutkan bibir ketika duduk memeluk sandaran kursi. Lelaki ini, yang sejak kali pertama Lucy melihatnya, Lucy langsung merasa tertarik padanya karena hal yang bisa dibilang aneh. Sosoknya yang unik. Jari-jarinya berhenti menekan tuts piano, dan Lucy akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Natsu, meminta pertimbangan.

"Bagaimana, Natsu-_san_?"

Natsu memiringkan kepala sambil menatap Lucy. "Bagus. Aku tidak menemukan kesalahan. Sudah berapa lama kau bermain piano?"

"Sekitar dua atau tiga tahun."

Ada jeda untuk Natsu melebarkan manik hitam matanya. "Bohong."

Pernyataan itu membuat Lucy yang sempat terfokus pada jemarinya yang menekan-nekan tuts piano secara asal, berkedip dan berpaling. Ia menatap lelaki berambut merah muda itu yang terlihat berkilauan di bawah sinar mentari sore, menatapnya. Lucy tersenyum. "Tidak."

Natsu mengerjapkan matanya sekali. "Lucy, kau diterima," katanya langsung.

Dan rasa senangnya ketika hanya berdua dengan Natsu, ketika lelaki berambut merah muda itu memujinya, adalah sebagian dari rahasia kecilnya.

.

.

Lucy lelah.

Sudah seharian ia menghabiskan waktu untuk menemani Natsu berkeliling lapangan. Ia selalu menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia kuat dan bisa melakukan apapun. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya melemas dan kakinya seakan tak kuat lagi menopang kedua kakinya hingga ia terjatuh dan kehilangan kesadaran. Yang ada di hadapan matanya hanya warna hitam. Tanpa sadar pula seorang lelaki berambut pirang mengangkat tubuhnya, memasuki ruang kesehatan.

.

.

"Bangun."

Mata cokelat itu setengah terbuka.

"Kumohon, bangunlah."

Celah matanya menangkap cahaya. Dan—sesosok lelaki? Natsu?

Guncangan di bahunya semakin keras. Lucy langsung terduduk, jantungnya berdetak amat kencang. Seakan-akan ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk, keringat dingin menyusuri pelipisnya, dan napasnya juga terengah-engah. Apa yang barusan terjadi? Mengapa ia ada disini? Siapa pemuda berambut pirang itu? Ia kira Natsu, astaga. Mengapa ia bisa ada di ruang kesehatan? Sedetik kemudian Lucy sadar bahwa ia pingsan di depan ruang rapat tadi.

"Ah, syukurlah kau sudah bangun."

Mata Lucy langsung membulat begitu mendengar suara lelaki itu. Bukan, Lucy, dia bukan Natsu Dragneel.

"Si-siapa?" Lucy memasang sikap siaga, tapi nyatanya lelaki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Gadis itu semakin panik, ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan tajam. Lelaki itu menatapnya serius.

"Jangan takut. Aku hanya ingin menolong," ujar lelaki berambut pirang itu, berusaha agar terlihat lebih menyakinkan, namun ekspresi dan nada suaranya tetap datar. Alis Lucy naik sebelah, masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata barusan. "Namaku Sting. Sting Eucliffe." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan, dengan ragu-ragu Lucy menyambut telapak tangan itu, dengan wajah curiga.

"Lucy."

"Lucy Heartfilia. Aku tahu namamu," Sting langsung tersenyum. "Hari pertama ospek, kau yang memakai baju bebas. Dan Natsu menghukummu, ya?" Lelaki itu tertawa kecil. "Dasar bocah gila. Ia masih belum berubah."

"Sting-_san_, kau…" Lucy agak ragu. Kenapa laki-laki ini tahu tentang Natsu dan dirinya? "Seangkatan dengan Natsu-_san_?"

Sting mengangguk cepat. "Ya, kau kenal aku?" katanya lugas, namun melihat kerutan di wajah Lucy dan gelengan kecil dari kepala gadis itu, ingin rasanya Sting membenturkan keningnya ke tembok terdekat. "Aku bukan anggota senat. Jadi mungkin kau tidak mengenalku," jelasnya lagi. "Hah, rupanya anak baru hanya mengenal Natsu saja? Luar biasa betul pesona anak itu. Kurasa sebaiknya kau mengenal seniormu yang lain dengan lebih baik lagi."

"Maafkan aku." Lucy agak menyesal, namun begitu melihat anggukan kecil dari kepala Sting, Lucy pikir itu bukan masalah. "Sekarang aku akan mengingatmu, Sting-_san_! Sting Eucliffe! Ya, 'kan?" katanya bersemangat, dan Sting tertawa begitu mendengar nada bersemangat Lucy yang mengucapkannya seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat permen.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Natsu?" tanya Sting tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan itu, entah mengapa membuat Lucy menegang. "Ti-tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Memangnya…" Lucy menatap Sting aneh. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya bertanya."

Sting bangkit dari kursinya. Lucy menegakkan posisi tidurnya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Untuk apa aku masih menungguimu kalau kau sudah sadar?"

"Omong-omong… Sting-_san_," Lucy tersenyum. "Terima kasih telah menolongku."

Sting hanya mengangkat bahu. "Disana ada _lunchbox_ dari dokter ruang kesehatan yang tadi memeriksamu. Katanya kau kekurangan cairan, jadi dokter memesankan minuman isotonik untukmu." Ia menunjuk meja kecil di sebelah ranjang Lucy. Sejauh yang bisa ia pandang, ada _lunchbox_, botol minuman isotonik, dan botol-botol sirup obat di atas meja tersebut. Lucy mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Terima kasih, sekali lagi."

Sting mengangkat bahunya untuk kesekian kali, dan berbalik, membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan pergi.

.

.

"Luce? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Telinga Lucy seakan dibombardir oleh ribuan granat ketika mendengar suara cerewet Natsu memasuki rongga telinganya. Dasar. Dimana-mana, lelaki itu selalu menciptakan keributan. Dengan wajah kesal, Lucy duduk di atas ranjangnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan." Lelaki berambut merah muda itu langsung tersenyum lega. Ia duduk di selasar ranjang.

"Baguslah kau tidak mati, jadi kau masih bisa menjadi asistenku, 'kan?" ujarnya riang.

Kepalan tangan Lucy langsung membuat mulut Natsu terbungkam. "Kau ini mau cari mati, ya, Natsu-_san_?! Asistenmu pingsan, kau malah berkata seperti itu, dasar!" omelnya panjang-pendek.

"Maaf, maaf, bercanda," ujar Natsu cepat sambil tertawa-tawa, dan tiba-tiba matanya beralih pada _lunchbox_ di meja Lucy. "Hei, Luce! Kau ini, sakit, tapi masih mengonsumsi makanan seperti ini? Tidak baik untuk kesehatan, tahu!" Tiba-tiba saja _lunchbox_ itu berpindah tempat ke tangan Natsu. "Lebih baik makanan seperti ini untukku saja, ya?"

Natsu membuka tutup _lunchbox_ itu. Isinya nasi kepal.

Lucy tersenyum masam sambil meraih botol minuman isotonik di sebelah Natsu. "Bilang saja kau mau makanan itu, tidak usah berlagak perhatian."

"Kau tahu!" Natsu tertawa lagi, sambil mulutnya sibuk mengunyah nasi kepal di tangannya. "Kau dapat darimana makanan ini, Luce? _Delivery order_?"

Lucy terdiam sejenak. "Kau kenal Sting Eucliffe?"

Kening Natsu berkerut. "Heh? Kau tahu darimana nama itu? Atau…" Mata Natsu membulat. "Dia yang memberikan makanan ini padamu?" _Lunchbox_ itu langsung dijauhkan Natsu seakan-akan makanan di dalamnya mengandung virus rabies. Lucy mengangguk heran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kenal dia, bukan?"

Natsu menatap Lucy serius. "Kau jangan mendekatinya, ya?" katanya dengan nada dingin. Lucy mengangkat alisnya sekian sentimeter.

"Ke-kenapa?" Lucy bingung. "Dia menolongku, Natsu-_san_! Dia baik!"

"Turuti saja permintaanku, Luce! Jauhi dia!"

Lucy terpaksa mengangguk, dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya. Siapa sebenarnya lelaki berambut pirang itu? Kenapa Natsu begitu kaget saat mendengar namanya? Atau jangan-jangan—ia punya masalah besar yang melibatkan Natsu? Lucy memejamkan matanya. Ia benci sesuatu yang dapat membuat otaknya sakit dan merasa lelah.

.

.


	4. Baby Sitter

_Begin All_

_4 – Baby Sister_

_A Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_Cast :_

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_._

_Hontou ni arigatou minna, yang telah mereview, memberi saran, dan review positif pastinya, alhamdulilah, pertama kali post ini ga nyangka akan se-hectic ini. Well, gomen saja kalo tambah pendek, secara saya lagi bersedih karena baru memulai hidup baru tanpa harddisk yang isinya anime kesayangan, such as SNK, SAO (harddisk itu hilang sialnya), dan maaf sekali kalo saya posted chap 4 agak telat, soalnya saya bakal masuk SMA~! Yeeeyyyy! Pokoknya, terima kasih yang sudah mereview, maaf tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu-persatu disini. Love you all!_

_._

_._

"Luce, bisa minta tolong?"

Lucy berbalik dengan wajah kesal. Agak-agaknya, kata '_tolong'_ seakan tidak pernah bisa lepas dari mulut Natsu, yang sudah jelas ditujukan untuknya, sang _asisten_. Natsu menatapnya dengan sorot mata khawatir seakan-akan ia tengah melihat nuklir yang akan meledak dalam hitungan lima detik ke depan. Lucy melihatnya seperti benar-benar panik. Mungkin permintaan tolong yang ini benar-benar dalam keadaan gawat. Akhirnya Lucy merespon positif dengan seperlunya sebagai formalitas.

"Ya, apa yang bisa kubantu, Natsu-_san_?"

"Kau pernah punya anak?"

Lucy tersedak begitu mendengarnya dan buru-buru melirik ke sekitarnya, seluruh orang langsung memusatkan perhatiannya padanya dengan wajah kaget. Usai sudah. Rumor mencurigakan pasti akan langsung tersebar di kampus. Natsu―apa maksudnya menanyakan apakah ia sudah punya anak atau belum dengan suara keras―usianya bahkan baru 18 tahun, mana mungkin ia sudah memiliki anak? Otak Lucy agaknya akan meledak sebelum ia tidak buru-buru mengantisipasi keadaan dengan berteriak histeris, "Yang benar saja! Natsu-_san_, cepat katakan maksudmu apa sebelum aku akan meninjumu!" Lucy terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah malu.

Dasar―laki-laki gila.

"Begini... sebenarnya, ibuku akan pergi ke Osaka hari ini. Dan, yah... kau tahu bukan, bahwa lelaki sepertiku tidak akan sanggup berlama-lama dengan anak kecil. Masalahnya, Rei dan Luna, tidak mau ikut dengan ibuku. Jadi terpaksa, aku yang akan menjaga adik-adikku hari ini. Kalau kau sudah punya anak, kau pasti sudah berpengalaman mengasuh anak kecil, bukan? Makanya, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mengurus adik-adikku. Boleh?" Natsu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali seperti orang sawan, dan Lucy menegang.

Gawat.

Lucy bahkan belum pernah sekalipun mengurus anak kecil, bahkan berakrab ria dengan anak-anak pun ia tidak pernah. "A-adik-adikmu?" tanyanya gugup. Terakhir kali ia berurusan dengan anak kecil―Lucy tidak ingat. Ia anak tunggal dan tidak pernah berurusan dengan anak kecil sepanjang hidupnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan tangis anak kecil. Mungkin jika anak kecil yang melihatnya, mereka akan berlari ketakutan karena jujur saja, Lucy tidak punya naluri keibuan seperti gadis yang lain. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengurus anak kecil.

Natsu mengangguk kuat, dan Lucy memainkan rambutnya gugup. "Ya, Rei dan Luna. Kau pernah bertemu mereka, bukan, saat aku mengajakmu ke rumahku? Setelah pulang, kau tunggu saja di depan tempat parkir. Nanti akan kuantar kau ke rumahku."

"De-dengan sepeda?" tanya Lucy konyol, berusaha memperlama waktu, mencoba mencari-cari alasan yang mungkin bisa dipakai untuk mendebat Natsu dan menolak permintaan gilanya itu.

Natsu mengangguk spontan dan wajah Lucy berubah kaku.

"Iya, Tuan Putri. Kapan kubilang kalau aku punya kendaraan lain selain sepeda?"

Dan Lucy Heartfilia, lagi-lagi tidak bisa membantah dan terpaksa harus menuruti permintaan gila Natsu lagi.

_So, Lucy's works now is baby sitter, not assistant, right?_

.

.

Toko kue milik keluarga Dragneel tutup. Natsu mengajaknya masuk lewat pintu belakang rumahnya, dan begitu membuka pintu, yang muncul adalah dua anak kecil dengan sendok dan mangkuk di tangannya, dan wajah yang belepotan adonan kue dan krim beserta pemandangan dapur yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah dengan tangis di wajah mereka. Natsu buru-buru berjongkok dan Luna, adik perempuan Natsu, berlari memeluk Natsu sambil menangis keras.

Natsu mengelus rambutnya perlahan. "Ada apa, Luna?" tanyanya sambil melirik Rei yang terdiam memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

_Pasti_ _Luna_ _dan_ _Rei_ _bertengkar_, pikir Lucy dan Luna, langsung menangis keras dan Natsu berusaha menenangkannya setengah mati.

"Lei-_niichan_ bodoh! Natsu-_niisan_, Lei-_niichan_ bilang kalau kita membuat kue, saat memecahkan telul untuk membuat adonan, kita halus memasukkan kulit telulnya juga! Tapi kalau kita membuat adonan, halusnya kulit telulnya dipisahkan, bukan? Yang dipakai hanya cailan telulnya saja, bukan? Lei-_niichan_ bodoh! Kuenya jadi tidak enak!" teriak Luna kesal, dan Lucy, yang mencoba memperjernih masalah, buru-buru berjongkok di sebelah Natsu, dan mengelus kepala Luna pelan.

"Luna-_chan_, bagaimana kalau kita membuat kuenya lagi? Kali ini, kita buat yang lebih enak! Bagaimana?" kata Lucy riang, sambil meraih apron di meja dapur. Luna menghapus air matanya, dan buru-buru membantu Lucy mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. Rei, yang masih memalingkan wajah dengan kesal, menarik-narik tangan Natsu dengan kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Lucy dan Luna yang sedang membuat adonan kue.

Natsu, menepuk kepalanya frustasi.

"Natsu-_niisan_, aku juga mau membuat kue! Ayo, bantu aku!" Rei meloncat-loncat, dan Natsu langsung berwajah kaku.

"Rei, sudahlah, jangan membuat masalah lagi," Natsu berusaha mengalihkan perhatian juga. Bisa gawat bila Rei ada di dapur. Terakhir kali Rei ada di dapur, ia sukses membuat peperangan antara tepung dan krim sehingga bekasnya menempel dimana-mana. Natsu dan Luna harus bekerja ekstra membersihkan dapur seharian. "Bagaimana kalau kita... duduk di ruang tengah dan mendengarkan dongeng? _Niisan_ akan bercerita dan kau akan mendengarkan."

"Asyiiikk! Oke, cerita apa?" Rei sudah duduk di sofa dengan tenang dan Natsu berpikir sejenak.

"Cerita apa, ya? Rei, cerita apa yang kau mau?"

"Hm, bagaimana kalau cerita _Aladdin_?" usul Rei antusias dan Natsu, langsung mencoba mengingat-ingat. _Aladdin_―sebenarnya ia tidak begitu hafal cerita itu, tapi demi Rei, ia akan mengusahakannya. Ia pikir anak kecil tidak mungkin menghafal cerita panjang seperti itu. Ia bisa mengarang cerita bebas dan Rei tidak akan sadar. Anak kecil mudah dibohongi, mereka tidak akan sadar meskipun Natsu sedikit berbohong. Oleh karena itu, sebisa mungkin ia akan berbohong dengan lihai.

"O-oke, cerita _Aladdin_." Natsu menarik napas gugup, dan tersenyum sebisa mungkin untuk menenangkan dirinya, memulai bercerita dengan tatapan antusiasme Rei di hadapannya. "Di sebuah tempat di Timur Tengah, ada seorang ibu yang tinggal bersama anak lelakinya yang bernama Aladdin. Suatu hari, Aladdin menemukan lampu wasiat yang berada di tumpukan sampah..."

"Natsu-_niisan_!" protes Rei, keras. "Salah! Lampu wasiat itu tidak ada di tumpukan sampah!"

"Ohh... oke." _Aduh, lampu wasiat itu ada dimana, ya_? Natsu benar-benar sudah lupa tentang cerita itu. "Bagaimana kalau di sungai?"

"Salah!" teriak Rei lagi. "Natsu-_niisan_, ganti cerita saja! Bagaimana kalau cerita _Ali Baba dan 40 Penyamun_?"

"Oke! Eh... tapi bagaimana awal cerita itu? _Niisan_ agak lupa!"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau _Pinnochio_?"

Lucy yang mendengarkan kehebohan itu dari dapur yang tepat berada di sebelah ruang tengah, hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala, geli luar biasa. Bahkan seorang Natsu Dragneel yang dikenal sebagai Ketua Senat, tidak hafal dongeng _Ali Baba dan 40 Penyamun_ untuk anak kecil, sungguh menggelikan. Mungkin jika Gray Fullbuster tahu tentang hal ini, ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak, sama seperti yang ingin dilakukan Lucy saat ini juga. Setelah _mixer_ terhenti, Lucy mengambil loyang yang tergantung di ujung ruangan.

"Lucy-_neesan_."

Lucy menoleh begitu mendengar Luna yang memanggil namanya itu. "Ya?"

Luna mengaduk-aduk adonan dengan sendok besar. "Apa Lucy-_neesan_ bisa belhitung?"

"Bel... hi... tung?" Otak Lucy buntu seketika. Apa maksudnya, sial. Ia mengambil mentega di hadapannya dan mengoleskannya ke permukaan besi loyang kue. "Belatung, maksudmu? Itu binatang. Mana mungkin aku bisa..."

"Bukan!" Wajah Luna mengerut kesal, dan Lucy masih sibuk menakar adonan kue dengan kerutan heran di kening. "Belhitung, Lucy-_neesan_, belhitung dali angka satu, dua, tiga, empat, enam, tujuh..."

_Oh, _berhitung_ rupanya_. "Salah, Luna-_chan_." Lucy buru-buru mengoreksi dengan lembut, berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Luna. "Setelah angka empat, harusnya angka lima. Setelah lima, baru angka enam."

"Tapi Luna mau setelah angka empat langsung angka enam!"

Lucy menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal, tetapi pusing tujuh keliling.

.

.

Kue buatan Lucy sudah jadi. Luna mengambil pisau plastik untuk memotong-motong kue itu dan menyajikannya untuk semua orang. Lucy duduk di sebelah Natsu, sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Natsu meliriknya geli sambil meraih piring berisi kue yang ada di hadapannya, dan Lucy menghela napas. "Bagaimana? Sukses dengan kuemu, Luce?" sindirnya dan Lucy merengut. Dicubitnya lengan Natsu kesal hingga lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau sendiri, sukses dengan dongengmu?" sindir Lucy balik.

Natsu tersenyum tenang melihat Luna dan Rei yang terlarut dengan dunianya sendiri. Tenang rasanya bila anak-anak itu tidak lagi menganggunya dengan tingkah polosnya lagi. "Sial, dongeng _Aladdin_, _Ali Baba dan 40 Penyamun_, _Pinnochio_, bahkan _Cinderella_ pun aku tidak hafal," akunya sambil tertawa geli.

Iris cokelat Lucy membesar. "Jadi?"

"Aku mengarang dongeng baru dan ia setuju saja saat aku bilang aku punya dongeng baru yang belum pernah didengarnya."

Natsu Dragneel, luar biasa sekali ia bisa mengatasi anak kecil seperti itu. Lucy mengiris permukaan kuenya dan menelan potongan kuenya perlahan. "Aku kagum sekali denganmu. Luar biasa sekali kau bisa mengatasi anak kecil seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya Luna dan Rei sangat hiperaktif, ya? Mereka tidak bisa diam di satu tempat. Ada saja sesuatu yang dilakukan mereka untuk mengatasi kejenuhan." Lucy menatap Rei dan Luna yang kini sedang bermain lompat tali di halaman rumah.

Natsu tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku untuk membuat mereka bahagia, Luce. Oleh karena itu aku berusaha keras untuk membahagiakan mereka."

Mata Natsu beralih pada Rei yang tiba-tiba mengacak isi kotak mainan dan bergegas mengenakan topeng sambil menyelipkan pedang mainan di pinggang dan buru-buru berlari menuju Luna yang di luar dugaan langsung mengambil pedang mainan dari dalam kotak mainan milik Natsu semasa kecil. Mereka berlarian kesana-kemari, berhamburan keluar.

"Pendekar bertopeng Rei! Aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Oh, menarik sekali! Majulah, pendekar wanita Luna! Aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

Begitu melihat anak-anak yang sudah kembali tenang dengan dunianya, Natsu tersenyum kecil dan menutup kembali pintu rapat-rapat. Tapi mendadak senyum di wajah Natsu lenyap ketika melihat para pendekar pedang kecil itu tiba-tiba bergerak, berlarian ke halaman samping, dan memasuki ruang belajar lewat pintu belakang. Suara berdebum keras disertai teriakan ala pemburu Indian Apache terdengar. Luna dan Rei sedang bertarung dengan pedang plastiknya. Tatapan cemas Natsu mengarah ke anak-anak itu yang bergerak mendekati komputer di sisi ruangan.

Gawat, komputernya mungkin bisa rusak parah.

Anak-anak itu harus segera dihentikan!

"Hei, para pendekar bertopeng! Berkumpul!" teriak Natsu keras.

Kedua pendekar kecil itu menoleh, bingung. Tapi mereka menurut dan berbaris di depan Natsu, dan dalam posisi hormat. "Siap, Komandan!" kata Rei dan Luna bersamaan. Lucy, yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu, tertawa geli melihat Natsu yang berdiri dengan posisi hormat juga, seakan-akan ia komandan yang akan mengambil alih komando pada para pasukannya.

"Kita coba permainan baru! Bagaimana?" ajak Natsu, simpatik. Rei dan Luna berpandang-pandangan bingung untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hah? Permainan apa, _Niisan_?" Rei angkat bicara.

"Apa, ya?" Natsu mengerutkan kening, berpikir keras. Rei dan Luna, masih menatapnya serius, menunggu. "Hm... kalian akan bermain..."

"Natsu-_san_, terima ini!"

Mata Natsu menangkap sebuah bola plastik yang melayang ke wajahnya―Lucy menendang bola itu tepat ke arahnya, buru-buru ia menghindar. Dengan gerakan halus, tetapi cepat, Natsu menghindar dan menendang bola itu hingga membentur dinding. Ia kembali berlari mengambil bola plastik tersebut dan mengoper bola itu ke kaki kecil Rei. Rei menendang dan bola itu kembali ke kaki Natsu dan dengan lincah lelaki berambut merah muda mencolok itu menerima operan itu dan balas menendang bola ke arah Luna.

Rei dan Luna kini tertawa-tawa dan menendang bola kesana-kemari. Untuk sejenak, Natsu bisa menarik napas lega. Ia menoleh ke arah Lucy yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengulurkan jempolnya disertai senyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Lucy," katanya berterima kasih dengan tulus.

"Natsu-_niisan_ hebat, seperti Messi! Kalau aku seperti Ronaldo!" teriak Rei riang, sambil menendang bola.

"Tidak, aku Lonaldo!" jerit Luna keras.

Rei menyipitkan mata kesal. "Kau perempuan! Kau bukan Ronaldo!"

"Tidak, aku mau jadi Lonaldo!"

"Aku Ronaldo!"

"Tidak! Aku Lonaldo!"

Dan lagi-lagi tangis meledak.

.

.

Setelah melihat Luna dan Rei yang tertidur dengan lelap di sofa ruang tengah, Lucy tersenyum tenang dan mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti mereka. Natsu menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Lucy duduk dan menarik napas lega berulang kali. Diliriknya jam tangannya, astaga, jam tujuh malam. Natsu menangkap wajah cemas itu. "Luce, kau mau pulang?" tanyanya spontan dan Lucy mengangguk. Natsu menggendong Rei dan Luna masuk ke kamar dan bergegas meraih kunci sepedanya.

"Biar kuantar."

Lucy merona. "Jangan! Bagaimana adik-adikmu? Mereka sendirian di rumah, bukan?"

Natsu menarik tangan Lucy bangkit dari sofa. "Tidak masalah. Mengantarmu pulang dari sini hanya butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit dengan sepeda."

Lucy tidak ada pilihan lain, buru-buru ia membereskan isi tasnya, dan ditutupnya pintu kamar Luna dan Rei yang belum ditutup oleh Natsu tadi, namun tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap isak tangis dari dalam kamar. Buru-buru Lucy membuka pintu, dan tampak wajah Luna yang berhamburan jejak air mata. Langsung Lucy duduk di pinggir ranjang, disertai Natsu yang ikut masuk karena panik. Luna menghambur, memeluk Lucy dengan erat hingga gadis berambut pirang itu tidak bisa bernapas.

"Lucy-_neesan_, jangan pergi..."

Lucy menatap Luna sambil tersenyum lembut, melepaskan pelukan Luna perlahan. "Tapi... maaf, Luna-_chan_, aku harus segera pulang. Sekarang sudah malam, Luna-_chan_, sebaiknya kau tidur."

Natsu mengelus kepala Luna, berusaha menenangkan gadis kecil berambut merah muda mencolok yang sama dengan dirinya itu. "Benar. Luce harus segera pulang. Lagipula, Luna, jika Luce tidak segera pulang, bagaimana ia bisa beristirahat? Besok Luce akan datang lagi." Natsu menaikkan ujung selimut sampai ke batas bahu Luna dan tersenyum. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok kau akan bersekolah, bukan? Sebaiknya kau tidur dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk bersekolah."

Lucy mengangguk setuju. Luna mengerutkan keningnya dan menggembungkan mulutnya kesal.

"Lucy-_neesan_ bisa tidur disini! Lucy-_neesan_ bisa _tidur_ seranjang dengan Natsu-_niisan_ di kamar ujung!"

_Ti-tidur seranjang_? Wajah Lucy langsung merona hebat, dan ia melirik Natsu kaget. _Tenanglah_, _Lucy_, _anak_ _kecil punya banyak pemikiran_ _polos_. _Tenanglah, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya melarikan diri secepatnya dari tempat ini sebelum otaknya akan meledak karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi_. Buru-buru ia menetralisir suasana yang campur aduk disertai rona wajah yang sudah tidak bisa dikontrolnya lagi, "Mm, tapi... aku harus segera pulang. Natsu mungkin... tidak mau _tidur_ bersama orang lain. Jadi... aku harus segera pulang."

"Tidak! Natsu-_niisan_, tidak apa-apa bukan, kalau Lucy-_neesan_ tidur disini?"

Lucy menatap wajah Natsu waswas. Tetapi Natsu malah mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa. Bagiku itu bukan masalah. Anggap saja sebagai latihan praktek mengasuh anak di masa depan."

_A-apa?_

"Ti-tidak, sebaiknya aku pulang saja!" teriak Lucy, tidak tahan, dan bergegas keluar, namun Luna buru-buru menghalangi pintu keluar dan Lucy membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Jangan pulang, Lucy-_neesan_!"

_Usai sudah._

_._

_._

"Kau serius mau tidur di ruang tamu?" Natsu meletakkan bantal dan selimut di atas sofa dan Lucy mengangguk kuat. Mana mungkin ia tidur seranjang dengan Natsu, apalagi mengingat bahwa ranjang di kamar ujung itu sempit sekali, mungkin ia bisa berdempet-dempet bila tidur bersama Natsu di ranjang itu. Ia menaiki sofa dan langsung menyelimuti dirinya rapat-rapat. Natsu menatapnya serius, dan tiba-tiba menarik tangannya hingga ia bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Luce, bagaimana kalau kubuatkan kau mie instan?" Natsu membuka laci dapur, dan mengeluarkan beberapa _cup_ mie instan. Dibukanya satu _cup_ dan ia sibuk menggunting bumbu dalam mie instan itu. "Kau suka rasa apa? Disini ada rasa... kari ayam, daging sapi panggang, dan kari keju. Kalau aku suka daging sapi panggang."

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang hal itu!" teriak Lucy, namun ia bergegas duduk tegap begitu mendengar instrumen berdebum dari perutnya. Natsu tertawa keras, dan menyeduhkan mie instan ke dalam _cup_-nya. Lucy menepuk perutnya kesal. Sial. Memang ia belum makan sejak siang, tetapi biasanya perutnya tidak berbunyi sekeras itu. Dan sekarang, begitu melihat mie instan yang dimakan Natsu, mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui bahwa ia juga―lapar.

"Ng, Natsu-_san_..."

Natsu bangkit dan meraih satu _cup_ mie instan yang telah diseduhnya lalu mengulurkannya ke tangan Lucy. "Aku tahu kau belum makan."

Lucy tersenyum dan membuka tutup _cup_ mie instan itu. Aroma sedap menyeruak. "Terima kasih."

Ponsel Lucy bergetar dan Lucy melirik layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip. Nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Buru-buru ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Ya, halo. Lucy Heartfilia disini. Maaf, siapa ini?" tanyanya sambil melirik Natsu yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Halo. Lucy Heartfilia, ini Sting. Sting Eucliffe. Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

Dan iris cokelat Lucy langsung melebar begitu mendengar suara di ujung telepon tersebut.

.

.

_To be continued._


End file.
